<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from Truth or Consequences by Cryptic_Crypto_Cryptids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221336">Tales from Truth or Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Crypto_Cryptids/pseuds/Cryptic_Crypto_Cryptids'>Cryptic_Crypto_Cryptids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BREU (Broken Reality Extended Universe) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Reality, Gen, Ohio, Truth or Consequences - Freeform, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Crypto_Cryptids/pseuds/Cryptic_Crypto_Cryptids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A town filled with strange people and bizzare happenings, Truth or Consequences is never boring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BREU (Broken Reality Extended Universe) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Broken Reality Server</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales from Truth or Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a collection of ficlets that are too small to bother posting individually!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say Truth and Consequences wasn’t always like this. It didn’t always ensnare odd people with the most bizarre lives.</p>
<p>They say there was no town called Truth or Consequences before Reality Broke. </p>
<p>And they say there used to be a person, who is no more, that saved the town that became Truth or Consequences. This person that no longer is may well be the cause of the strange aura surrounding the town.</p>
<p>The rumor is, everyone in ToC is a plaything for their amusement.</p>
<p>No one can prove it’s true, but they can’t prove it’s false either. </p>
<p>So they speak respectfully of the person who may no longer be.</p>
<p>Saying “the person who no longer is” was quite the mouthful, however, and so the people of the town started calling them Night, and claiming that they were a god.</p>
<p>Somehow (no one is quite sure, really) a corner store called the Shrine became the place to honor Night, and thank them for saving the town when Reality Broke. (One person claimed that their offerings of paper, glue and other art supplies were gone the next day.)</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>There was no one left who had witnessed the Break of Reality. </p>
<p>And so, the Old God Night had to tell the tale themselves.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>When Reality Broke they were barely in high school. Contrary to common belief, the Break was slow. It had only become a threat once they had already graduated, and the state of Ohio was in a panic. They had tried so many things, but nothing had fixed the Break.</p>
<p>None of this really concerned Night, at least, not at the time. They specialized in crafts, hoping that their quirk might reveal itself in the process. </p>
<p><br/>It was a special kind of pain, knowing you had a quirk, but not knowing what.</p>
<p>All of this to say, complete desolation was drawing ever closer, and Night had nothing to do with it.</p>
<p>Until they did.</p>
<p>On a day of no particular importance, they were caught in the Break.</p>
<p>And they were finally able to activate their quirk.</p>
<p>No one can say what happened that day, not even Night themselves, but one moment the Break was bearing down upon Night, and the next, Night had disappeared, along with the Break. As if both had never existed.</p>
<p>And there was the town. Truth or Consequences.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The limits of Night’s power are unknown.</p>
<p>But there are a few who claim they managed to rewind time after the town was devastated by a villain attack, leaving the streets pristine and the inhabitants unharmed.</p>
<p>So, even if everyone in ToC is a pawn in a game for their fun, they respect Night, as a protector and as a threat.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>We may all be a story they spun out of their boredom, but who can say if it matters?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>